Antes de Você
by Mache-chin
Summary: Ayumu é um advogado talentoso que um dia, saindo para trabalhar, encontra a repórter Hiyono caída em uma rua e a acompanha até o hospital. Por um mal entendido, ele acaba sendo confundido com o noivo dela e é obrigado a alimentar a mentira pela família.
1. Cap 1

1: Spiral não me pertence, o que é muito triste! çç

2: Esta fic foi **inspirada **no filme "Enquanto Você Dormia", que eu recomendo para quem ainda não tiver assistido.

**Cap. 1**

_Aconteceu na primeira semana depois das minhas férias, quando voltei a trabalhar. Eu sou um advogado talentoso, é essa pelo menos a percepção dos meus colegas de trabalho... O meu nome é Ayumu Narumi, e até pouco tempo atrás o que eu sabia de uma família era das que eu via pela televisão. Sempre fui muito concentrado no que eu faço, e nada nunca podia me atrapalhar._

_A formação de uma família não é algo que conta. No dia eu estava saindo de carro da minha casa, então eu vi um tumulto na rua principal. As pessoas ao redor estavam aflitas, mas não parecia batida. Parei o carro e fui direto pra dentro da multidão, metade por estar curioso e a outra metade por ver que ninguém mais parecia estar prestando ajuda se não ligando pra ambulância._

_Assim que consegui passar fiquei estático quando vi a garota que sangrava na calçada, a repórter que eu assisto todo dia. Na mesma hora o socorro chegou, mas não perceberam a bolsa jogada no chão ao longe e não deu outra; peguei a bolsa, abri e procurei por algo que a identificasse. Achei os mais diversos tipos de coisas, mas nenhum dinheiro._

_Foi quando escutei falarem sobre o assalto que ela sofreu antes. Nem faço idéia do que me deu, não pensei duas vezes em dizer para os homens que estava com ela e entrei naquela ambulância! Passei o caminho todo observando ela, e também me perguntando por que tinha deixado o carro sem pensar sequer em chamar o reboque ou nos meus afazeres em casa._

_Logo que descemos, ela foi atendida por uma enfermeira e o médico de plantão do hospital, que me pediu pra esperar em um dos bancos daquela sala enquanto levavam a garota para uma sala mais próxima. Alguns minutos mais tarde, uma das enfermeiras que estavam me observando chegou perto._

_- Você está com aquela moça que entrou agora?_

_- Ah... – eu ia responder não, mas hesitei – Estou sim._

_- Percebi logo, porque parecia preocupado com ela. – ela se sentou do meu lado sorrindo – Você não precisa ficar nervoso. Os médicos aqui são ótimos!_

_- Que bom. Ela é o tipo de garota com quem eu gostaria de me casar._

_- Entendo, ela parece ser gentil. Quer comer algo?_

_- Não, tudo bem comigo. – devolvi o sorriso – Eu vim ver se ela estava bem, a família deve estar preocupada, e é difícil me imaginar perdendo alguém de quem eu goste, então..._

_- Oh sim, eu sei... Eu vou ver se já pode entrar alguém._

_- Obrigado. – ela levantou e foi na direção do quarto. Um minuto depois e a enfermeira magra voltou._

_- Você já pode entrar, mas ela ainda está sedada e não irá ouvir o que você falar. – agradeci com a cabeça e levantei. Ela me guiou ao quarto claro do outro lado do primeiro corredor._

_- Não sabia que precisavam de tantos fios só para alguns ferimentos superficiais no braço e na cabeça. – murmurei no momento em que olhei a agulha na veia do braço esquerdo da garota estranha e uma máscara no rosto dela – Acho que você deu muita sorte por se ferir só com isso se o homem tinha um revólver de verdade. – continuei, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama e deixando a bolsa na mesinha de madeira – Por que eu vim mesmo? Eu nem te conheço, você não me conhece... E pra variar, eu tô falando com uma garota estranha sedada em um hospital numa segunda-feira e matando o trabalho. – ri._

_- Um... – por um tempo ela se mexeu, mas não acordou._

_- Além de sortuda, você é bonita... – eu tinha que admitir que estar enfurnado naquela sala não era tão ruim – É bom ir embora. – comecei a me levantar, mas foi então que, antes de alcançar a porta, entraram várias pessoas de uma vez que se amontoaram perto dela, nervosas. Nenhum me viu, já que eu estava atrás deles, então resolvi sair devagar, mas fui pego._

_- Ei, quem é você? – a voz de uma garotinha me parou._

_- Quem Rio? – um cara ruivo falou e me viu. A minha intenção de escapar foi por água abaixo – Ei, quem é esse? – o resto se virou; eu fiquei sem reação. Mas aí veio a enfermeira de antes, sorrindo e com a alta do médico._

_- Oh, ele é o noivo dela! – se nem eu sabia o que dizer na hora, como cada um deles deve ter reagido?_

_- O quê? – mas foi só o que todos pronunciaram._

_- Ah, esta é a alta do médico. Quando forem embora é só passar na recepção e assinar a quantia no xeque. – dito isso ela se foi e eu fiquei na pior._

_- Hiyono está noiva? – continuou outra mulher – Como essa menina noivou e não me contou?_

_- Calma Madoka. – pediu um homem ao seu lado – Você pode falar com ela em um momento mais conveniente._

_- Olha... – eu interrompi – Eu sei que vocês querem ficar um tempo com ela, então eu... – logo fui arrastado de volta._

_- Não, não, espera! Não ligue pra minha cunhada; eu sou o tio da Hiyono, Kanone. – apertamos as mãos e ele seguiu sorrindo – Aquele ali no canto é o meu sobrinho, Eyes, o que está do lado da Hiyono é o Kousuke, meu filho para todos os efeitos – notei que no instante ele pareceu se zangar -, estas são as outras duas filhas do meu irmão Kiyotaka e da esposa dele, Madoka, a Rio e a Ryoko. Qual o seu nome?_

_- Ah, eu sou o Ayumu, Ayumu Narumi! Muito prazer._

_- O prazer é nosso; desculpe essa surpresa, mas nós não fazíamos idéia que a Hiyono estava noiva. – o pai riu._

_- Um... – antes que tivesse tempo de responder, Hiyono acordou finalmente – Onde é que eu estou?..._

_- Ah, querida, está no hospital! – respondeu a tal Madoka – Você fraturou o braço e bateu a cabeça na queda do tiro do assaltante que tentou te roubar durante a entrevista, lembra?_

_- Sim, eu lembro...! – tocou a cabeça – Quem é ele? – na hora em que ela me apontou, atrás de todos, congelei._

_- Não se lembra do seu noivo? – o Kousuke estranhou._

_- Noivo? – ela repetiu – Mas que noivo?_

_- Parece que ela está com amnésia. – diagnosticou Eyes._

_- Oh não! E por que ninguém nos avisou?_

_- Acho que não sabiam mãe, mas vamos levar a Hiyono pra casa depois que falarmos com o médico._

_- Boa idéia Ryoko. Vamos Rio! – as três saíram do quarto e sobraram apenas os homens da família para eu me livrar._

_- Eu vou deixar vocês conversando um pouco com ela, e eu vou falar ali com a enfermeira sobre a taxa de pagamento._

_- An não, você não precisa pagar nada!_

_- Não, tudo bem. O senhor também não precisa me dever nada. – sai antes que alguém me respondesse e fui direto pra enfermeira que armou a confusão – Preciso falar com você._

_- Sim, o que o senhor quer? – disse ao nos afastarmos._

_- Por que disse a eles que eu sou o noivo dela?_

_- O quê? Mas então você não é? – suspirei nervoso._

_- Claro que não! Quando eu disse que era?_

_- Naquela hora em que fomos conversar e você disse que..._

_- O que eu falei foi numa suposição; não estamos noivos!_

_- Oh... – foi só o que ela disse antes de alguns segundos._

_- O que eu faço? A família dela pensa que estamos juntos._

_- Não pode contar a verdade para eles?_

_- Não tem como! A mãe dela ficou nervosa só de saber que a filha noivou sem contar a ninguém, imagine o que eles fariam se descobrissem a verdade!_

_- Eu sinto muito, se quiser eu posso explicar!..._

_- Não, esquece. Eu dou um jeito como puder. Obrigado._

_- Certo então. Mais alguma coisa?_

_- Sim, coloque a conta do quarto dela no meu nome!_

_- Certo. Até. – assim que me virei suas irmãs e a mãe já tinham voltado e estavam me chamando para entrar._

_- Sinto muito por não me lembrar de você. – Hiyono disse quando cheguei perto da cama – Mas vamos ter tempo para relembrar, certo? – ela sorriu. Eu pensei primeiro que deve ter sido pela pressão dos olhares de todos, mas agora percebo que sorri de volta porque eu senti que devia._

_- Hiyono, você já recebeu a alta do médico e podemos ir._

_- Certo Eyes, eu já vou! Droga, eu não posso descansar um pouquinho que você já vem me enchendo? – o bico que ela fez levou todos nós a rir antes que levantasse._

_Eu não podia ficar mais tempo lá, então falei que estava bem atrasado pro trabalho e sai de carro. Lembro que passei o caminho inteiro pensando em como ia desfazer este cruel mal entendido, imaginando as reações de cada um ao contar que a repórter da família não estava comprometida comigo. Tentei esquecer tudo por um tempo curto e me concentrei no meu trabalho na corte._

_Consegui novamente a liberdade do meu cliente depois de passar horas acordado só para investigar o mistério dos assassinatos. Não foi surpresa ouvir espanto de todos quando desvendei o caso! Hoje de manhã eu acordei e vi que a casa estava limpa. Não que seja do meu feitio deixá-la desarrumada, mas uma pessoa havia feito o favor de organizar tudo antes de mim._

_O despertador não estava mais ligado no horário que planejava acordar e fazer o café, no que só comprovava minha teoria. Levantei, troquei de roupa e desci as escadas em espiral de frente para a entrada sem porta da cozinha, que é à direita do banheiro e ao lado da porta da frente. Senti um cheiro bom de queimado vindo dela e logo tratei de entrar._

_Não sei o que me surpreendeu mais: as panelas pretas ou a cozinheira._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela se assustou e deixou cair a colher que segurava na pia, mas antes queimou a mão._

_- Você já acordou? Desculpe, eu pretendia te fazer o café._

_- Parece que você não teve sucesso. – suspirei, soltando um riso, e peguei um pano molhado para enrolar na mão dela – Hiyono, não tente fazer tudo sozinha se não consegue!_

_- É isso que você me dizia quando eu me queimava?_

_- Mais ou menos, mas você se zangava mais! – resolvi mentir mais._

_- Mesmo? Que bom, achei que fosse só agora! – virou o rosto, bufando. Suspirei outra vez e a sentei._

_- Como foi que você entrou na minha casa?_

_- Com a chave extra debaixo do tapete, ora! – tomei a chave logo que ela a levantou na mão – Que clichê._

_- E você não acha que isso seja invasão de privacidade?_

_- Não se nós somos noivos, não é? – não pude contestar._

_- Senta na cadeira que eu te sirvo waffles. – ela sorriu._

_- Ah, eu adoro waffles! Pode ser com mel? – ri e afirmei com a cabeça – A casa é muito vazia. Você devia comprar um gato ou um cachorro._

_- Sem animais de estimação, eu não posso cuidar de nenhum! – comecei a procurar talheres limpos._

_- Mas por quê? – ela protestou – Os bichinhos são uma alegria em casa!_

_- Se é assim, por que você não tem nenhum? – lembrei de tê-la ouvido reclamar alguma coisa do tipo antes de sair do hospital._

_- É porque eu também não tenho tempo pra cuidar de um, mas..._

_- Então, caso resolvido! – virei de volta o rosto pro fogão._

_- Ei, você é advogado, não juiz! – vi naquele instante que não era o único que sabia de certos assuntos não mencionados._

_- Mas você sabe que eu sempre ganho os meus casos._

_- Até comigo? – olhei com o canto dos olhos na sua direção. Seu beiço me deu um motivo pra sorrir e eu acabei me aproveitando do fato de que ela acha que está com amnésia._

_- Sempre! – ela pareceu ficar surpresa e levantou de uma vez da cadeira._

_- Já que é assim eu vou embora, senhor Ayumu! – virou-se._

_- E os waffles? – nessa hora eu já estava preparando o primeiro._

_Ela estancou no meio do caminho e encolheu os ombros. Sabia que tinha pegado bem no ponto fraco; na verdade, notei que ela come demais desde que aceitou engolir a comida do hospital, mesmo sendo horrível! E garotas que são tão enérgicas assim costumam gastar bastante energia. Hiyono deu meia volta e sentou outra vez, abrindo um guardanapo e colocando sobre as pernas._

_- Eu posso esperar terminar os waffles. – segurei uma gargalhada._

_- Imaginei que diria isso. – ela, é claro, não gostou nada do que eu disse._

_Assim que terminou os waffles, sendo que passou a deglutição toda sem falar uma única vez comigo, limpou os lábios. Senti um enorme impulso de beijá-la naquela hora, e ainda não sei por quê. Hiyono levantou e eu fiquei olhando, como estava fazendo desde que tinha começado a comer._

_- Eu vou embora. – abriu a bolsa. Só então ela se tocou – Esqueci a chave!_

_Lembro ainda de ter rido bem alto e dela reclamar. Agora, depois de tanto tumulto, já está anoitecendo e ela dormiu no sofá. Já fechei todas as cortinas pela claridade, e observando-a dormir percebo que não é tão irritante assim._


	2. Cap 2

**Cap. 2**

**Já faz dois meses desde que sofri aquele acidente durante a minha entrevista com o padeiro que faz pão no formato de bichinhos. Nunca me mandaram cobrir uma matéria grande, o que sempre me irritou, mas no dia levei um tiro de um assaltante e fui pro hospital. Nunca tive mais vontade de matar o pessoal do jornal!**

**Não recordo agora de muita coisa do que fiz antes de tudo acontecer, mas quando acordei estava cercada pela minha família e um cara de quem não lembrava até então ser meu noivo! Falaram que tô com amnésia, o que é estranho. Lembro de tudo, menos dele! Mas, ignorando isso, resolvi conhecer ele melhor.**

**- Tenho direito de vir aqui, sou sua noiva!**

**A cada dia mais acho estranho ter me apaixonado por um homem tão sério e que gosta de me maltratar! Apesar disto, tenho que admitir ainda sim que ele é muito inteligente, cozinha bem e... É verdade, além de tudo é lindo! Mas por que eu me apaixonei?**

**- Mesmo sendo minha noiva, entrar na casa dos outros sem aviso e sem permissão é um crime!**

**Não estamos morando juntos, ele não me leva pra nenhum lugar que eu gosto nem me conta sobre sua vida, além de ignorar muitas das minhas ligações! Se não bastasse, reclama se vou visitá-lo no trabalho no tempo livre ou se entro na casa quando ele não está.**

**- E o que quer que eu faça se não me deixa ficar com você? Eu tenho que ficar esperando você dar um sinal de vida pelo telefone?**

**Tá certo que ele sabe meu prato favorito no café, no almoço e no jantar, me defende quando estou com problemas, enviou por correio meu presente de natal, passou o ano novo comigo e com minha família e nas horas em que estou triste me conforta, mas é só!**

**- Sinto muito se não tenho tempo pra ficarmos um pouco juntos, mas eu tenho trabalho, e se não se esqueceu, você também, o que quer dizer que não pode ir me visitar lá!**

**Independente do que eu diga, ele não me escuta! Mamãe não consegue compreender como, sendo tão diferentes, aceitamos nos casar; se ela não entende, eu vou entender? Kousuke e Ryoko, por outro lado, são os que mais nos incentivam a marcar logo a data.**

**- Muito bem, se você não quer que eu continue do seu lado é só dizer agora que eu vou embora!**

**Eyes e papai não gostam e nem desgostam dele, se dão até muito bem, Rio o adora, mas no momento, eu sou a que mais o detesta! Antes que dê os dois passos inicias na direção da porta, ele segura meu braço com pouquinha força.**

**- Eu não disse isso, não precisa ir!**

**- Mas, sem ser com todas as letras, você está me mandando embora! O que é? Não gosta mais de mim?**

**- Pode parecer que não, mas eu gosto sim.**

**- Então por que você é tão mal comigo? – ele não responde de imediato, mas solta o meu braço. Alguns segundos nos olhando, ele pega meu casaco e o dele.**

**- Vamos sair para o parque um momento, que nós precisamos conversar. – ele põe meu casaco em mim e abre a porta para que entre no carro assim que saímos da casa.**

**Passamos todo o caminho em silêncio. De vez em quando ele ainda olha pra mim, parecendo preocupado com alguma coisa. Nós descemos do carro quando ele estaciona em uma vaga qualquer e eu resolvo colocar o casaco, aquecendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos dele.**

**- Então, o que você quer me contar? – falo na hora em que começamos a caminhada. Ele está mais sério que das outras vezes.**

**- Eu não sei de onde partir, então eu serei o mais direto possível. – suspira – Eu não sou seu noivo.**

**- Como é? – começo a rir – Como não? É sim!**

**- Não, eu não sou. – paro de rir assim que noto a seriedade com a qual ele carregou a voz – Eu menti.**

**- Você tá brincando comigo?... Diz que está!**

**- Quem dera estivesse, mas é verdade... Eu menti.**

**- Mentiu?... – paro de andar e sento no banco mais próximo, sentindo as pernas moles. Preocupado, ele se senta do meu lado, mas durante algum tempo não consigo distinguir o que ele está sentindo – Por que mentiu para mim? Desde quando você tá mentindo?**

**- Foi tudo um mal entendido! Quando eu te vi no chão, caída naquele dia, eu percebi que estava sem nenhum dinheiro por causa do assalto. Não sei o que houve comigo, eu quis te ajudar na hora e acabou que eu fui junto pro hospital!**

**- Mas por que disse que era meu noivo?**

**- Foi uma enfermeira do hospital, que estava me observando. Eu disse que você seria o tipo de pessoa com quem eu gostaria de me casar um dia, então ela disse pra sua família que estávamos juntos. Eu tentei falar que era mentira, mas não consegui.**

**- E... Por que não? – a esta altura, minha voz deve estar sumindo.**

**- Por que eu nunca tive uma família de verdade, e me apeguei muita à sua. – ele me encara – E também a você. – agora sim a minha garganta secou de tanta emoção.**

**- Quer dizer que... Eu sou o seu tipo? – ele ri.**

**- Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse?**

**- Depois disso não! – devo estar parecendo uma idiota, porque ele continua rindo e nem isto eu posso fazer – Mas, Ayumu... – ele pára – Você me ama? – o silêncio outra vez toma conta do espaço. Desta vez, eu também estou tão séria quanto ele – E então, ama?**

**- Eu não sei dizer, amar é uma palavra muito forte. – meu último fio de esperança se esvai – Acho que é mais correto falar "Eu te adoro!", não é? -, mas volta e com força total. Escondo o rosto com as mãos; já nem sei mais se estou chorando, feliz ou os dois.**

**- Seu bobo, não me deixe tão nervosa assim! – ele ri e o sinto me abraçar pela primeira vez.**

**- Veja, eu te achei maluquinha da primeira vez que falei com você. – ele começa a me balançar pros lados devagarzinho – Eu não teria nunca continuado com essa história se eu não tivesse acabado me apaixonando mesmo por você, maluquinha!**

**- É; você sempre me pareceu sensato demais pra acreditar em um amor a primeira vista e vivia me olhando de cara meio feia quando eu vinha te visitar no começo...! Eu ficava chateada!**

**- Sinto muito se te fiz sofrer, mas vamos recomeçar do zero. – sorrio e encosto minha cabeça no peito dele – Se você quiser, nós podemos marcar a data do nosso casamento agora mesmo e depois nos mudamos logo em seguida, ou até antes!**

**- Mudamos? – afasto o rosto já seco – E vamos nos mudar pra onde Ayumu, pelos céus?**

**- Pra nossa nova casa, ora. Vamos morar juntos!**

**- Isso é sério? Não vale me assustar de novo!**

**- É claro que é sério! Por que eu ia brincar com um assunto destes? – meu sorriso aumenta e o dele surge.**

**- Sabia que o seu sorriso é lindo? – sem responder, ele encosta nossas testas e me puxa pela cintura para tocar as nossas bocas.**

**O beijo dele é muito doce, além de gostoso, mas nós acabamos sendo obrigados a nos separar uns minutos depois por causa do ar. Maldito seja o oxigênio; era bom ser um ser anaeróbio nestas horas!**

**- É a primeira vez que você me beija desde que nos conhecemos!**

**- Não tem problema, eu posso fazer isto sempre se você quiser! – rimos – Só uma coisa que me preocupa.**

**- O quê? – estranho a mudança de assunto.**

**- É a mesma coisa que me preocupou quando eu tentei contar a verdade: a sua família! Eles não vão me torturar, ou será que vão?**

**- Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo da história. – voltei a rir.**

**- E se nos perguntarem algo que nós não vamos saber responder sobre um e outro, o que vamos fazer?**

**- Pra isso vamos ter que nos conhecer mais.**

**- Se for só isso, então não tem nenhum problema; eu sei que você é muito elétrica, que come demais, adora me atrapalhar nos momentos inconvenientes, grita como nenhuma mulher além de só fazer coisas idiotas ou impensadas...!**

**- Ei, e as coisas boas? – bato no seu braço, zangada.**

**- Ah sim... – ele ri – Você é boa fazendo pesquisas, se preocupa bastante com os outros, até demais, e é louca por mim! Acertei?**

**- As coisas boas sobre mim já terminam por aí mesmo?**

**- Você ganha um crédito extra por gostar de mim.**

**- E você, além de convencido, é muito frio, chato, preguiçoso e malvado! – ele ergue uma sobrancelha, e ainda sorrindo – Tá, mas também é ótimo na cozinha, é dedicado e muito inteligente... Feliz?**

**- Quase... – volta a me abraçar, olhando nos meus olhos – Eu disse que te amo, mas e você, heim?**

**- Quer dizer que ainda tinha dúvidas?**

**- Pelo vermelho do seu rosto, acho que é verdade!**

**- Bobo...! – rimos – Se eu disser que amo vai parecer besteira!**

**- Não vai não! – diminui o riso – Vai Hiyo, diz, eu quero escutar!**

**- Pensei que não ligasse pra esse tipo de coisa.**

**- É que eu sei que é uma coisa que te constrange, então...**

**- Você quer é me irritar! Daqui a algum tempo, eu é que vou estar te pedindo isso, malvado! – ele ri e voltamos ao beijo – Te amo!**

_**Fim

* * *

Minha segunda fic curta na vida e ela é de Spiral, ai, que sonho! ** Estou super feliz por ter terminado (e só levou dois dias, levando em consideração que ela veio do nada! ¬¬)! O segundo cap. ficou mais curtinho, mas eu espero que tenham curtido. Bye bye minna!**_


End file.
